Depuis deux ans
by Shin-sama
Summary: Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir. Deux plus tard, son grand frère se décide enfin à lui rendre visite [fic illustrée!]


**Titre:** Depuis deux ans

**Auteur:** Shin

**Source: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Paring:** Y'en a pas vraiment dedans (Du Elricest pour ceux qui en voit partout XD... Ano)

**Rating:** PG - G

**Genre:** Drama, POV de Ed, fin Alternative

**Spoilers:** Aucune.. puisque la fin est alternative.

**Betâ-Lecteur:** Merci à Sen puce !

**Note : Pour les habitué de mes fics vous connaissez le principe ! Les parenthèses c'est des dessins (fais par moi hein ! ;p)** (sinon les persos sont pas à moi ;p)**  
**

* * *

**Titre: Depuis deux ans**

Je soupire. C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui. Je remonte mes lunettes, et fixe longuement les feuilles sur mon bureau. La jeune recrue en face de moi tremble légèrement, sans doute intimidée par la personne en face d'elle.

Je lève finalement mes yeux vers la jeune fille qui sursaute brusquement en sentant mon regard croiser le sien.

_"Dites au Colonel que j'accepte son stupide ordre de mission"_

Ma voix est monotone. Blasé et fatigué, je souffle ma phrase par habitude et lassitude.

_"Bien monsieur Elric !"_

La jeune fille se retourne et s'empresse de quitter mon bureau. Je pousse enfin un autre soupire. Un soupire bien mérité qui coinçait dans ma gorge depuis un bon moment. Je retire lentement mes lunettes et me redresse, fatigué. Je m'étire longuement en poussant un couinement et essuie la larme de sommeil au coin de mon oeil.

_"Il fait beau aujourd'hui... évidement"_

Je tire légèrement les rideaux pour rendre la pièce un peu plus sombre. Le soleil me gène, je préfère le cacher.

Mon regard se tourne finalement vers la photo d'Alphonse qui trône sur mon bureau. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être la seule chose qui ait de la valeur dans ce bureau, du moins à mes yeux.

Je la fixe longuement. Une vieille photo de lui où il sourit. **(1)**

De vieux réflexes humains m'auraient également fait sourire en la voyant, seulement mon visage reste de marbre. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à retirer mon regard de cette photo. Elle est devenu une sorte de piège pour moi où j'me fais avoir à tout les coups. Heureusement que des bruits de pas à l'extérieur me ramène à la réalité et me détache de mon frère.

_"J'dois y aller Al... On se retrouve dans pas longtemps"_

Je prends rapidement quelques feuilles posées au hasard sur mon bureau et quitte la pièce. J'entends des chuchotements sur mon chemin. Des phrases que je connais par cœur mais qui n'attire plus autant mon attention.

**_C'est lui le fullmetal ?  
Oui j'ai entendu...  
Si jeune…  
Le pauvre..._**

Bien que je n'y fasse plus attention je ne peux m'empêcher de marcher plus vite pour éviter ses paroles. Mes cheveux volent alors un peu plus dans les airs en accélérant le pas. J'arrive enfin devant le bureau du Colonel et frappe doucement sur sa porte.

_"Entre Ed !"_

Un de mes sourcils se fronce légèrement sur la familiarité de Roy qui ne m'a jamais vraiment plut. Je me calme rapidement et entre dans son bureau pour ensuite refermer doucement la porte derrière moi.

_" Vous m'avez demandé ? "_

Roy me fixe longuement. Toujours derrière son bureau, les mains au dessus de son menton et les doigts entrecroisés, il m'observe avec son regard supérieur.  
J'aurais pu m'énerver à l'époque. A présent, bien que mes nerfs aient toujours du mal avec lui, je garde mon self-control, chose qui n'a pas vraiment plut au Colonel (Ayant perdu sa source d'amusement quotidienne).

_" Toujours aussi froid Ed à ce que je vois ?_

_- Toujours aussi familier Colonel à ce que je vois ? _

Roy soupire. Un soupire qui m'amuse, mais je ne le montre pas vraiment.

Il me fait un signe de main pour que je me rapproche et me propose la chaise devant lui. Je m'avance d'un pas décidé et me pose doucement en face de lui en gardant mes documents contre moi. Un long silence s'installe alors dans la pièce qui, étrangement, ne semble pas nous mettre mal à l'aise. Roy remplit quelques feuilles devant son bureau, sans vraiment les lire je le pense, puis tourne finalement son regard vers moi.

_"Alors Ed..."_

Je le fixe et pose finalement mes feuille sur son bureau en me redressant légèrement.

_" Alors quoi ? "_

Je me rassied sur ma chaise et croise les bras, puis les jambes. Roy ne jette même pas son regard sur mon travail et continue de m'observer.

_" Arrête de me parler comme ça s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es venu. "  
_  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, blasé.

_" L'autre greluche de militaire ne vous a rien dit alors ? Evidement que j'accepte "_

Il sourit et tourne enfin son regard vers mes travaux. Moi je ne bouge pas, ni du corps, ni de l'expression.

_" Je voulais te l'entendre dire de ta bouche "_

Je ferme les yeux en poussant un soupire discret. J'entend alors Roy se lever de sa chaise. Je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers mon supérieur qui fixe vaguement l'extérieur.

_" Est-ce que ça va Ed ? "_

Je ne réponds pas. Quelle question stupide...

_" Ca va faire deux ans maintenant, pas vrai ? "_

Oui... Deux longues années à rester encore sur cette terre sans réel bute précis à présent...

_" Oui..."  
_  
Je tourne mon regard vers mes bras croisés, puis vers ma main droite. A l'époque j'aurai sûrement eu la gorge serré et les yeux qui piquent. Je ne sais plus pleurer maintenant...

_" Tu vas aller le voir ? "_

Un long silence s'installe. Mes mains se resserrent légèrement sur mes bras.

_" ... Je ne sais pas..."_

Roy tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Il me fixe longuement, avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

_" Cette mission peut être exécuté par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu pourras aller voir ton frère si tu veux..."_

J'essaie de rester impassible. Bien que j'ai du mal à contenir ma peine, je m'en sors plutôt bien, seulement pas assez pour qu'elle passe inaperçue aux yeux du Colonel.

_" Quand tu y seras... Profites-en pour pleurer, ça te fera du bien..."_

Je fronce les sourcils. Impossible de rester calme, à présent. Roy ne bouge pas, impassible, il garde ce stupide regard qui essaie vainement de comprendre ce que je ressens.  
Comme c'est pathétique...

Je me redresse avant de jeter un regard froid à mon supérieur.

_" Merci.."_

Je me tourne pour regagner la porte en espèrent garder encore longtemps mon sang froid mais il m'interpelle, me forçant à m'arrêter.

_" Ed, si tu continues dans cette voie là... Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps "_

Je baisse la tête, puis ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour fixer le sol.

_" Ne me donnez pas de conseil, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. "_

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et quitte la pièce sans être trop pressé. Je retourne alors à mon bureau et m'écroule sur ma chaise.

Mon regard se tourne automatiquement vers la photo d'Alphonse. Je prends alors le cadre entre mes mains et le caresse doucement du bout des doigts.

_" Al... Tu m'avais promis..."_

Pleurer. Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié. Pourtant je ne devrais pas avoir tant de mal à le faire, car la douleur à l'intérieur n'a cessé de grandir depuis ces deux longues années. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis ferme les yeux. Je pose alors délicatement la photo de mon frère sur mon bureau et me redresse lentement pour me diriger vers le porte-manteau et prendre ma veste au passage. Je fouille dans la poche de mon pantalon pour chercher ma montre. Je crois que j'peux rentrer maintenant.

_" Dix-huit heure trente..."_

Les aiguilles de la montre confirment mes pensées. Mais je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer chez moi. Personne ne m'y attend depuis bien longtemps...

Je quitte la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi avant de fouiller dans les poches de ma veste tout en sortant du grand bâtiment qu'est le QG. Tout est là apparemment. Je m'appuie contre un arbre pour être à l'abri des rayons du soleil d'été et sors un paquet de cigarettes déjà entamé. Je les compte quand même, Havoc a tendance à m'en prendre sans me demander.

_" Cinq..."_

Je me pose sur l'herbe en m'appuyant contre l'arbre et en glisse une dans ma bouche tout en sortant un briquet d'argent de mon autre poche. Je l'allume et aspire doucement une boufféz de fumée bien méritée. Si Al me voyait.. mon dieu **(2)**

_" Toujours au même endroit Ed à ce que je vois.."_

Je tourne légèrement la tête. Havoc se tient devant moi avec un petit sourire gêné il se pose à son tour près de l'arbre, mais reste débout, à la différence de moi qui suis assis. J'expulse un nuage de fumée de ma bouche avant de tirer à nouveau doucement sur ma cigarette.

_" Tu as commencé trop tôt à mon goût, tu sais..._

_- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.._."

Je fixe droit devant moi. Moi qui voulait rester tranquille, c'est pas ma journée. Je tourne légèrement mon regard vers Havoc qui fouille désespérément dans ses poches. Evidement. Je fouille dans les mienne et sort mon briquet avant de l'interpeller.

_" Hé ! "_

Le militaire se retourne. J'en profite alors pour lui jeter mon briquet qu'il rattrape maladroitement. Il le fixe alors longuement avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

_" Joli..._  
_  
- Un cadeau de mon frère... Enfin c'était y'a longtemps, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir du feu sur sois quand on voyage "_

Je le fixe longuement avant de récupérer mon briquet et de le mettre dans ma poche. Pourquoi j'lui raconte tout ça ?

_" Je suppose que tu dois avoir congé demain "_

Je souffle une bouffée de fumée.

_" Oui..."_

Un long silence s'installe entre nous deux, mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, je peux finir de fumer tranquillement.

_" Tu sais Ed..."_

Je sens qu'on va encore me faire la moral.

_" ... Je doute que ton frère aurait aimé..._

_- Oui je sais !"_

Je me redresse et écrase rapidement ma cigarette sur le sol pour l'éteindre avant de quitter les lieux.

Evidement qu'Alphonse n'aurait pas aimé me voir comme ça... Evidement. Mais tout est venu simplement. D'abord la tristesse et les pleurs. Puis la folie et finalement le désespoir.  
Je marche doucement à travers la ville en faisant attention de toujours fixer le sol. Je ne regarde ni les gens en face de moi et encore moins mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon visage me répugne déjà assez comme ça...

J'arrive finalement chez moi. Un petit appartement au deuxième étage d'une grande maison plutôt tranquille. Je monte doucement les escaliers en essayant de ne pas alerter le propriétaire qui n'hésiterait sans doute pas à me réclamer ma paye du mois (évidement j'ai l'argent... mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les lui donner. Enfin bon disons tout simplement que je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tête). J'arrive finalement devant chez moi et ouvre la porte pour entrer. La pièce est sombre, ça m'arrange.

_" Je suis rentré Al ! "_

Je jette mes clés sur la table la plus proche et dépose ma veste sur mon lit avant de m'étirer longuement. Je tourne mon regard vers une autre photo de mon frère posé sur la table de chevet. Je me pose alors sur le lit et pousse un soupire.

_" On m'a donner la permission d'aller te voir demain. Mais tu dois savoir mieux que personne que je n'aime pas les cimetières.."_

Je fixe le sol et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux.

_" ...Mais je pense qu'il est temps de te rendre visite maintenant. Ca va faire si longtemps..."_

Bien sûr, il n'y a personne chez moi, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de parler. Parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugera pas, qui ne prendra pas pitié de moi. J'ai appris à parler dans le vide, à un frère qui n'existe plus.

_" ... Donc demain tu me verras poser des fleurs sur ta tombe, j'en profiterai pour te parler en tête à tête "_

Je me trouve tellement pathétique. D'ailleurs tout le monde doit penser la même chose que moi en me voyant. J'ai dix-huit ans à présent et depuis la mort d'Alphonse mon état physique et mental n'a cessé de se dégrader de jour en jour. Moi qui était devenu si fort à l'époque je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais gagné grâce à mon frère. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, je suis peut-être mort avec lui.

Je tourne mon regard vers mon bras gauche et relève doucement la manche pour laisser découvrir de fines cicatrices sur tout le long de celui-ci. Personne ne connaît l'existence de ses marques sauf moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais du mal ? La réponse est simple...

Je frappe des mains pour transformer mon bras droit métallique en lame. Elle se pose alors doucement sur ma chair et s'y enfonce lentement pour faire une marque rouge et laisser une goutte de sang couler le long de ma peau. Je ne grimace pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Si je fais ça c'est pour essayer d'être vivant.

Je suis devenu tellement vide depuis la mort d'Alphonse. La douleur me montre que je suis encore ici, sur cette terre, encore en vie. C'est ridicule mais je ne connais pas d'autre solution.

Je fixe longuement la goutte de sang qui a fini de s'écraser sur le sol. Je me redresse et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour laver mon bras. Je redresse mon visage vers le miroir en face de moi et me fixe longuement. Je fronce des sourcils devant mon visage fatigué. De faibles cernes se sont dessiné depuis bien longtemps au dessous de mes yeux et mon visage sans expression porte le fardeau de ses longues années de solitude. Mon regard retourne à mon bras sous l'eau froide pour fuir cette image de ma personne.

Un soupire glisse hors de ma bouche et je tourne doucement le robinet d'eau froide pour couper l'arrivée d'eau. Je reste alors longuement, planté devant mon lavabo à fixer mon bras.

Qui aurait cru que le grand FullMetal allait devenir quelqu'un de si pathétique ?

L'eau coule lentement le long de mon bras et fini ma s'écraser contre la porcelaine du lavabo. La douleur est passée, je suis de nouveau mort.

Je sèche doucement mon bras pour éviter de refaire saigner ma plaie et sort de la salle de bain pour m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je fixe alors longuement le plafond en levant mon bras métallique droit devant mes yeux.

_" Tu sais Al... Finalement je crois que ma vie a été portée sur l'échec..."_

Oh bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me dire "ta vie professionnelle est une réussite après tout ! Tu es connu et respecté".

Je ferme les yeux sur cette pensée. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois heureux avec mon travail. Bosser comme chien de l'armée ne m'a jamais vraiment accroché, mais malheureusement je n'avais plus que cette vie pour m'en sortir. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être connu, s'il n'y a personne à aimer dans mon entourage. Depuis la mort de mon frère je n'ais plus personne à qui me confier, plus personne avec qui rire ou pleurer et encore moins sourire. Quand il est parti, il a prit une partie de mon âme avec lui. Je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire, je me dis que peut-être, quelque part je suis heureux avec lui.

Mes yeux se ferme doucement.

J'aurais pu aller voir Winry pour essayer de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais étrangement je refuse qu'elle me voit dans cet état. J'ai déjà du mal à me supporter moi même. Et puis je préfère être seul. Personne ne pourra remplacer la seul personne qui arrivait à me donner du courage et de l'espoir. Personne.

Je me laisse doucement bercer par les rares bruits de voitures à l'extérieur.

Une autre solution plus désespérante aurait été le sucide. Après tout je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre. Mon seul but dans la vie était de retrouver Alphonse et voilà que je venais de le perdre définitivement. Seulement j'ai trop de respect pour ma défunte mère pour m'ôter la vie. Après tout elle m'a porté neufs mois et des heures de souffrance pour me faire sortir... Quitter se monde par désespoir aurait été trop égoïste de ma part.

La vie est vraiment devenu compliquée depuis son départ...

Je m'endors lentement dans un soupire avant de me retourner pour me mettre en boule en soupirant le nom de mon frère.

Mon réveil me sort alors brusquement de mon sommeil. Je me tourne à moitié endormi en pensant n'avoir dormi que quelque minutes. L'aurais-je mal réglé ?

_" Huit heures..."_

Je fixe longuement le réveil et le pose finalement sur la table de chevet pour m'étirer. Moi qui pensais n'avoir presque pas dormi, voilà une des sensations que je déteste le plus.

_" Bonjour Al "_

Je jette un petit regard sur sa photo avant de me diriger dans la salle de bain et de prendre une douche chaude. Je tourne les robinets et laisse glisser l'eau le long de mon corps dans un soupire. La chaleur me fait du bien, mais j'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit. Par moment j'aimeraie pouvoir dormir des jours et des jours. Ne plus me réveiller mais rester vivant. Pouvoir rêver encore et encore des chose qui me plaisent et m'éloigner le plus possible de la triste réalité. Pouvoir revoir son visage me sourire et me serrer dans ses bras...

L'eau chaude tourne doucement à l'eau froide et me sors de mes pensées. Je tourne les robinets et me sèche lentement avant de me diriger vers mon lit en quittant la salle de bain. Je m'habillerai plus tard, après tout il n'y a personne pour me voir. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet et prend un paquet de cigarette pour en retirer une et la glisser dans ma bouche. Je me pose sur le lit et l'allume avant de tirer doucement dessus et de souffler un nuage de fumée. Mes yeux se pose sur le sol et je laisse le bout de ma cigarette formé un petit filet gris qui monte lentement pour disparaître dans l'air. **(3)**

_" J'espère que tu as bien dormi Al. Moi j'ai eu un peu de mal comme d'habitude "_

Les mêmes cauchemars. Les mêmes angoisses. La même scène qui se répète encore et encore dans ma tête.

J'aspire à nouveau sur ma cigarette avant d'expulser de la fumée.

_"... J'arrête pas de me dire... Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent, tu ne serais sûrement pas six pieds sous terre en ce moment..."_

Je continue de fixer le sol en laissant ses images parcourir mon esprit. Une transmutation parfaite pourtant. Un corps de chair et de sang. Et puis je te vois tomber lourdement sur le sol une semaine plus tard. Une grande quantité de sang craché par la bouche. Du sang encore et toujours.

_" ... Mes calculs étaient faux Al, comme d'habitude "  
_  
Je fixe ma cigarette. J'en suis à la moitié. Peu importe. Je l'écrase doucement sur ma main de métal et essuie doucement les cendres avec ma main gauche. Je me lève. Je crois qu'il est temps de m'habiller, bien que j'aurais préféré rester comme ça dans mon appartement tout la journée à fixer le plafond et à m'occuper un peu plus de ma petite personne. Je me dirige vers mon placard pour prendre des vêtements adéquat et commence à en sortir quelques-uns. Pantalon noir, débardeur et long manteau de même couleur. Je m'habille lentement avant de retourner dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une brosse et me coiffer doucement les cheveux. Je les laisse glisser le long de mes doigts. Ca doit être la seule chose dont je sois fier chez moi. Je pose la brosse et jette un dernière regard à la grande pièce.

_" Il est temps d'y aller Al. On se revoit dans pas longtemps "_

Je quitte mon appartement silencieusement et descend les escaliers d'un pas lent pour ne pas alerter mes voisins et sort de la grande maison pour m'aventurer dans les rues de Centrale.  
Les gens autour de moi sont devenus invisibles à mes yeux. Je marche en fixant le sol en me laissant emporter par mes vagues pensées. Des nuages gris couvrent le ciel. Il va sans doute pleuvoir…  
Je fini par lever les yeux. A ma gauche se trouve une petite marchande de fleur pas plus haute que trois pommes. Ses fleurs n'ont pas l'air très fraîches, mais la petite fille munie de son grand panier tente désespérément de vendre son stock avant l'arrivé de la pluie.

_" Oui… J'ai entendu, c'est celle-là que tu veux. "_

Je m'approche et la jeune fille au long cheveux blond me fixe avec de gros yeux étonnée. Elle ne doit pas avoir une vie facile vu son état. Une robe de fortune déchiré à de nombreux endroit et quelque trace de terre sur son visage pâle.

Alors petite fille personne ne t'as vu depuis tout ce temps ? Toi aussi tu as l'air bien seule, tes grands yeux verts le racontent parfaitement. Seulement moi je t'ai vu, heureusement. Tu n'es pas seule…

Je lui achète toute ses fleurs, ce qui semble la surprendre. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vendre ses pauvres fleurs rouges et blanches qu'on a cueilli bien trop tôt, mortes doucement dans leur panier d'osier. Je la fixe longuement pendant qu'elle s'occupe de mes fleurs. Pourquoi ma gorge se sert autant en la voyant ? J'ai pitié d'elle mais je ne l'aiderai pas plus que ça. Je prends les fleurs et ne la remercie même pas. Pourtant je sais que son regard est posé sur moi même une fois parti en lui faisant dos.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi à compris en lisant dans mes yeux…

_" J'aurais dû lui dire au revoir pas vrai Al ?"_

J'arrive devant un grand portail. Je suis arrivé. Je le pousse doucement et entre dans le cimetière silencieusement. Le sol est couvert de gravier qui craque à chaque bruit de pas.

Des tombes encore et encore. Il n'y a personne à cette heure. Je ne suis pas venu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis…

J'arrive enfin devant ta tombe et la fixe longuement.

_" Salut Al … "_

Je me penche pour poser les fleurs sur ta tombe avant de rester accroupi et poser mes doigts sur la pierre tombale. Ils glissent le long des lettres gravées, essayant de les lire du bout des doigts comme si j'essayais de me remémorer ton nom. Je pousse un soupire et baisse la tête. Il est temps de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

_" Ça va faire depuis ton enterrement que je ne suis plus venu te voir Al. Tu sais, je te parle souvent quand je suis seul à la maison. J'espère que tu m'écoutes. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire"_

Je m'arrête, je ne sais même pas pour où commencer. Je me rends enfin compte que ces deux ans à parler dans le vide n'ont peut-être servi à rien. Al ne pouvait pas entendre.

_" Tu m'avais promis Al, tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait à Rizenbull pour voir Winry. Mais tu as dû oublier, frangin… Tu sais, je n'y suis plus retourné depuis bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi."_

Je parle à un morceau de pierre, mon frère n'est pas là. Je parle parce que j'ai besoin de parler mais il n'y a personne. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu ici alors que ça me fait si mal…

_" Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt Al ? Est-ce que tu te sentais seul ici à m'attendre ? Je n'arrivais pas à franchir le portail…"_

Celui-ci s'ouvre, mais je ne tourne pas la tête. Mon regard est toujours porté sur la pierre gravée au nom de mon frère.

J'aurais tellement voulu te dire toutes ses choses qui me déchirent le cœur et que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de t'avouer. Parce que je pensais te le dire plus tard.

_" J'avais peur… "_

Mais c'était trop tard. Je n'avais pas eu le temps…

_" Je peux… Te poser une question Alphonse ? "_

Je me souviens de ce jour où le soleil brillait. J'étais heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Heureux de te voir sourire et rire à mes cotés. Tu allais bien pourtant ce jour-là non ?

Et puis j'ai dû partir travailler. Je rentrais tard comme d'habitude, mais tu m'avais répondu que tu m'attendrais en souriant, que le dîner serait prêt.

Que tu serais là

Alors pourquoi quand je suis rentré la maison était vide ? Pourquoi est-ce que les lumières étaient éteintes ?

_" Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? "_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aimais…

Tu étais allongé dans ce lit blanc, du sang coulant de ta bouche, trace de ton corps luttant contre la mort. Seulement elle t'avait gagné. C'était trop tard.

Une goutte d'eau atterrie sur ma tête, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

Je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à mes questions Al ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu de mes rêves et de mon avenir ?

_" Je ne sais plus où te trouver Al…"_

Il pleut. Est-ce que le ciel pleur pour moi ? Non parce que je pleure moi aussi. Des larmes que je n'arrives plus à retenir en pensant à toi. Elles coulent lentement le long des mes joues en se mêlant avec la pluie. Ma gorge me fait mal et un couinement glisse hors de ma bouche avant que je pose ma main dessus pour l'arrêter, seulement c'est trop tard. Mes genoux retombent sur le sol pendant que mes yeux se fermes pour continue de verser ma tristesse intérieur gardé pendant deux longues années. Mais je lutte encore en retenant mes sanglots avec ma main. Je voudrais encore te parler, mais je n'y arrive plus, ma gorge me fait bien trop mal.

J'ai mal et toi tu n'es pas là pour me consoler.

Ma deuxième main se pose sur mon visage et celle porter à ma bouche fini par la rejoindre

Je pleure.

Mes épaules tremblent pendant que de bruyants sanglots sortent finalement de ma bouche. Mon entourage à disparu et je ne sais plus ou je suis. Il n'y a plus que moi et mon cœur déchiré.

Il n'y a que moi.

Une main se pose alors délicatement sur mon épaule, mais je ne sursaute pas. Mes mains quittent mon visage et ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes. Je tourne doucement la tête pour faire face à un visage récemment vu.

_" Tu as mal toi aussi…"_

Je fixe ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés son à présent mouillé et elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle passe alors lentement sa petite main froide sur mon visage en essuyant vainement mes larmes.

_" Il t'a entendu "_

Je la fixe avec des yeux rouges. Ce qu'elle me dit semble ridicule et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la croire.

M'as-tu entendu Al ?

_" Il voulait une fleur bleue aussi "_

Je baisse mon regard vers sa deuxième main. Une fleur bleue fanée à l'intérieur. Elle s'approche de la tombe pour la déposer délicatement entre les rouges et les blanches.

_" … Sans lui je ne t'aurais pas rencontré… "_

Je fixe la petite fille qui finit par me prendre dans ses bras et me caresser doucement les cheveux. Mes yeux s'écarquillent avant de laisser à nouveau des larmes couler lentement le long de mes joues.

Cette étreinte…

Même chaleur, même douceur.

Alors tu m'as entendu Al …

Mes mains se pose sur le dos de la marchande de fleurs et je le serre dans mes bras. Je pleurs de nouveau. Mais j'ai l'impression de revivre doucement. D'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de perdu depuis bien longtemps.

C'était toi qui me l'as envoyé Al ?

Des secondes sous la pluie. Puis des minutes avant de desserrer notre étreinte. J'essuie mes larmes et me redresse doucement. Je fixe une dernière fois la pierre tombale et les fleurs à présent abîmées par la pluie. La petite fille en fait de même. Je me tourne alors vers elle et lui tend ma main.

Merci petit frère. Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié pendant toutes ses années…

Elle pose doucement sa main dans la mienne et laisse un sourire s'afficher sur son visage.  
Merci de m'avoir souris une dernière fois petit frère. Merci de me faire revivre…

Un faible sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je sens à nouveau la pluie sur mon visage et la chaleur émanant de sa main.

**_Alphonse…_**

Nous prenons le chemin du retour en laissant nos pas craquer sur la gravier à présent humide. J'ouvre le portail et nous quittons le cimetière laissant les fleurs mortes essayer de revivre une dernière fois sous la pluie d'été.

**_Owari_**

* * *

**Dessins (Faut rajouter le http)**

**( 1) **- site.voila.fr/hitomeg/alphoto.jpg  
**( 2)** - site.voila.fr/hitomeg/edclopf.jpg  
**( 3) ** - site.voila.fr/hitomeg/depuis1.jpg (en couleur! - site.voila.fr/hitomeg/MorningbyYamiShin.jpg)

**Shin** : Fic qui me tiens à cœur. On peut dire que je l'ai écrit en le pensant vraiment et en me mettant à la place d'Ed XD (Pourquoi ? Ca c'est quelque chose qui restera secret !). Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pas l'habitude de faire se genre d'histoire XD voilà y'a rien d'autre à dire 


End file.
